A Game of Theft and Style
by GrimGrave
Summary: Sequel to "Rebound." Coco's date with Weiss Schnee did not go as planned and the consequences that followed are not to her liking. Or perhaps they are? Rated M for strong adult themes; NSFW. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Not GrimGrave**

**_A Game of Theft and Style_**

_Chapter 1 – The Date_

"So. You and Ruby Rose, huh?"

Velvet shyly fidgeted with a silly smile and a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Yeah. Me and Ruby."

"I thought she was together with Weiss Schnee." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement. Coco crossed one leg over the other and her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the Faunus. "What happened?"

Velvet looked away. Her bunny ears drooped and she took her time responding. "…I got between them. I won Ruby over."

"Is that the short version?" Coco asked with a frown. When her teammate only nodded the fashionista sighed. "I don't know what you did exactly, but…That's a rather shitty move on your part, Velvet. But if Ruby is happy with you, then congratulations I guess." She leant back against the back of the chair and clicked her tongue. Thoughts ran through her head, elaborated further into `what ifs` and `maybes´ as she turned back to the Faunus. "So that means that Weiss Schnee isn't seeing anyone at the moment?"

The fellow brunette cocked her head to the side. "Well, no. It has only been a couple of months."

There was a small, lopsided smile on the team-leader's face. Coco did not approve of how Velvet had managed to snag Ruby from the heiress – though she did not know how, she imagined it hadn't been pretty – it did mean that Weiss was available, so to speak. "Think you can do me a favour, Velvet?"

* * *

"She, uhm…She said it's nothing against you, personally. She's just not feeling it right now."

Well that was disappointing, but completely understandable. Coco shrugged her shoulders and re-directed her attention back to the fashion magazine in her hands. "I see."

"She said it was OK to give you her number, though, so…Here."

A single brow quirked neatly upwards as the fashionista smiled and humbly accepted the small piece of paper. It was a start at the very least and Coco was more than happy for the small progress. Weiss Schnee had been on her radar since day one; the girl was modest, carried herself proudly, had a good eye for clothes and thus stylish, and was the perfect blend of cute and sexy. She was mature beyond her years and an exceptional Huntress, not to mention a proper conversationalist judging from the few but lengthy interactions they've had so far.

And her looks; her flawless, light skin and her long, pristine snow-white hair. Her pale-blue eyes. Even her scar was beautiful in its own way. She's like a porcelain doll and the brunette had been unable to get her out of her mind since the day she first laid eyes on the heiress. She had not felt like this since—

Coco frowned for a split-second. The past was the past: a forgotten chapter.

Word eventually got around that Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose was an item. The interest in the fencer faded away and Coco accepted it. Now that Weiss was available, however…

Well, why let this chance go to waste?

Best to give the heiress a bit of room before making a move, though; she had to play it cool.

* * *

A day passed.

One signal. Two signals. Three signals.

"_Weiss Schnee speaking."_

"Hey there, Weiss. It's Coco." Real smooth. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"_Not at all. I was wondering when you would call me."_

"Oh?" The brunette could not help the small grin on her face. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, then. I wanted to give you some more space. How are you holding up, girl?"

"_Better, I suppose."_ Her voice was monotone; either she was preoccupied or heavily disinterested. Hopefully not the latter. _"What do you want?"_

Coco chuckled. "Straight to the point, huh? I can work with that. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. If you don't, I know a good place to cut loose. Good drinks, music, and lovely company. Interested?"

Silence. Five seconds of silence.

"_Are you asking me out?"_

"I certainly am."

More silence. Each second felt like hours, agonizingly slow and disheartening.

"_Perhaps another time."_

Coco's heart sank a bit. Perhaps it had been too early, but she was determined nonetheless; she had not been outright rejected after all.

"I understand. Think you'll change your mind tomorrow?"

"_Possibly."_

"That's still not a `no´," the brunette replied with a smile. "Until next time, have a great night!"

"_You too, Coco."_

The call ended swiftly. Coco stared at her scroll, not quite satisfied, not quite disappointed. Until Weiss clearly rejected her, she had a fighting chance, be it a relationship down the line or good lay, whichever worked with Weiss.

* * *

A week went by. Coco called Weiss a few more times only to receive `perhaps another time´ or `give me some more time´ and it was driving the fashionista up the wall. She was dedicated to this, but gods above she did not appreciate being led on. She would accept the heiress declining her offer altogether if she just said so.

She sighed and slumped back into her bed. Perhaps she had been too forward; the thought had occurred to her continuously, but at the same time she really did want to spend time with the fencer and see where it could take them. There had to be a chance if the heiress hadn't shot her down by now.

Right…?

Her scroll suddenly emitted a lovely tune the brunette had chosen. In her startled state she fumbled to an embarrassing degree to answer the call – from Weiss Schnee?!

Her heart skipped a beat as she finally managed to answer. "H-Hey, Weiss! Speak of the devil!"

"_Hello, Coco,"_ the heiress replied. She sounded a bit…better? It was barely noticeable_. "Am I interrupting anything?"_

"Heh. No, not at all. What's up, girl?"

"_Nothing, but I was hoping to rectify that. Are you free this Friday?"_

Coco chuckled, heart hammering beneath her breast. "Let me check my calendar real quick." A lie. She had no plans whatsoever on purpose in case she would manage to win Weiss over for a date. "Looks like I'm all yours on Friday, Schnee."

In more than one way, that is.

"_Oh, great!"_ Was that enthusiasm in her voice? Gods, Coco nearly swooned. _"Then, shall we meet at the Panther Lounge? Say, seven?"_

The Panther Lounge; one of Vale's most famous Lesbian clubs/bars. It was as classy as it was a hot-spot for sexual tension. You didn't go there just to listen to music or drink. One way or another, you were bound to at least find yourself between a woman's legs at the end of the night. And Weiss wanted to take her there.

A bolt of heat shot straight down between Coco's legs.

"How about we go there together? I'll pick you up at 18:30. It's a bit of a walk."

"_Sounds good. It's a date then."_

The brunette smirked. "It sure is. Take care until then."

As soon as the call ended, the fashionista had to stifle a squeal. Friday could not come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. GrimGrave owns nothing.**_

_**A Game of Theft and Style**_

_Chapter 2 – The Ruse_

_The Panther Longue; it was dark, crowded, and permeated with the coalesced scents of sweat and perfume. The music was loud and got your blood pumping and your body itching to move, be it dancing or rutting. The blue neon lights danced around the locale._

_Coco couldn't have been happier. Wearing her favourite wine-red dress – chosen specifically for tonight, specifically for its plunging neckline – a black bracelet and a black choker with black heels to top it off, the brunette was certain she looked appealing enough for Weiss Schnee. After all, the heiress was a young woman of culture and the finer things, just like herself. The pretty little thing was wearing attire similar to her usual, but was a bit more dolled up with her enhanced lashes, eyeliner, and a faint touch of lipstick._

Those lips just begged to be kissed…

"I must say, I'm glad you decided to call me. You've been on my radar for quite a while."

The snow-haired woman's expression fell slightly. "Like Velvet, then," she replied half-heartedly. Coco's heart jerked painfully at that and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't go as far as Velvet, but I definitely kept an eye on you as soon as I heard you and Ruby broke—" Coco quickly caught herself. "My apologies. I make it sound horrible."

The heiress shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We've moved on." She may have said that, but it was clear enough that the breakup still lingered on the fencer's mind. The atmosphere between them was awkward despite the liveliness around them.

The brunette offered a smile. "Right…Still, I'm sorry." She reached out to caress the younger girl's back. "How are you holding up, Weiss?"

Smooth.

Finally, a smile back. "I'm doing alright. It has been rough, but I've moved on, you know?"

Coco's eyes lit up; those lips, that smile, the burning need to kiss them and help the poor girl move on was too strong to ignore. "I'm glad to hear that." As smooth as a prowling jungle cat, the brunette closed the gap between them. The music reverberated throughout the building as the lights slowly shifted in a repeated cycle of neon blue, then pink, then green.

She claimed Weiss' lips in a desirous kiss, pulling her closer as she swept her away into a slow dance…

Or at least that was what was supposed to happen. There was no real spark from Weiss' end. It felt…off. There was only a token reciprocation from the heiress; she clearly wasn't into it no matter how much initiate Coco took to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, the fencer pulled away, to Coco's surprise. "I'm…Sorry, I…"

The brunette blinked, clearly taken aback. "It's…alright? I suppose I may have been too forward—"

"That's not it. It's just…" The younger girl fell silent. She didn't elaborate. She wouldn't even look the brunette in the eyes and it was mildly infuriating as well as off-putting, but the fashionista calmed herself.

Breakups are never pleasant. She knew that well enough. Perhaps kissing a girl on the first date wasn't exactly a bright idea either, even if Coco had hoped _something_ would come from this.

As cliché as it would sound, the brunette got up from her seat with a slight huff. "I get it. I'll be right back. I need to powder my nose." She grabbed her handbag and promptly left for the bathroom.

* * *

The music was loud even in the more `sound-proof´ bathrooms, vibrating like crazy.

Coco sighed as she stared into the mirror. It had been at least ten minutes now and she hadn't moved from the spot as she cooled herself off. She had also meant to give Weiss some space if only for a moment before the fashionista steered their date into a different direction. Whatever she wanted from the girl could wait – tonight she would have to help the heiress have fun; dance, mingle, socialize, you name it.

She regretted that she gave in to baser instincts and kissed the girl. She regretted having been a bit forward and she regretted even leaving in the first place.

There was still time. Coco gave herself a glare in the mirror and spun on her heel—

"W-Weiss…?"

The heiress was standing by the door and locked it behind her. Her gaze was cast to the floor, her whole body-language shy and careful.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to take a breather and give you some space. I didn't mean to just kiss you like that, I understand that you're still going through with the breakup and—"

"You ramble too much," Weiss replied and stepped closer. She batted her eyelashes, a small lopsided smirk adorning her face. "I was just a bit surprised. Care to give it another go? We've got privacy now, too…"

Well that was certainly an implication if there ever was one. So the younger girl had just been taken aback a bit? Coco had been slightly ashamed of herself for leaving, but it seemed to have worked out in the end. The gorgeous Weiss Schnee was coming onto her and she'd be damned if she turned such an offer down.

The gap between them closed with few steps. Coco swept an arm around the younger girl's back and embraced her, locked her lips with her own in a kiss that was everything she had thought it to be and beyond.

Her heart stirred excitingly beneath her breast. Heat suffused their bodies permeated the air around them. Each kiss was long and breath-taking and Weiss tasted of chocolate and mint…curiously a taste that reminded the fashionista of a time from the past, but never mind that!

The fencer buried fingers in mocha tresses and pulled her closer. She pressed up against Coco like possessed and moaned into the kisses. She cupped the brunette's ass through the dress and let a leg subtly slide between hers. She was like a different person and the brunette could not help herself as she let a hand slide up the fencer's skirt…

Coco relished in this forward attitude her date was showing. She nipped at Weiss' lips, kissed the corner of her mouth and trailed down to the hollow of her throat and—

…Was Weiss really this tall? The heiress was really short for her age, Coco knew. She'd have to bend down a lot more to reach the girl's collarbone…

Being a fashionista meant that you had a keen eye for details; you committed small stuff to memory and eventually applied it to everyday life. Even in Coco's lust-addled mind there were things that began to pop up; small things that didn't make any sense and gnawed at the back of her head.

She hadn't seen Weiss ingest anything that would leave a chocolate or mint taste on her lips.

Weiss wasn't this tall; she was a lot shorter than Coco, it was one of her attributes to why she was so cute.

Why was she suddenly so forward when she had appeared almost disinterested earlier?

And why did she sound more and more familiar—

"_I've missed this so much…"_

Even through the loud music, that quiet slip made its way to Coco's ears and her eyes shot wide open. A red flag popped up and she shoved the girl across the room, startled and increasingly frightened. Her heart hammered wildly and her vision swam.

Everything made sense now in the worst possible way.

Weiss managed to not trip over, her expression nothing but shocked. "C-Coco…?"

"How dare you…" Fear made way for anger as the brunette sidled over to the girl. Her eyes narrowed and every muscle in her body tensed as she raised an open palm and let it sharply connect with the girl's cheek. "How fucking _dare_ you, Sustrai!"

The girl before her, cheek reddened from the slap, turned her head back. Crimson eyes met dark-hazel ones. Pale skin was mocha and the snow-white hair had become minty green. The girl's expression was that of regret; she sombrely looked back at the brunette and rubbed her arm as her body-language kept displaying her emotions.

"Coco, I—"

The team-leader quickly fished up her phone and glared at it in horror. Had they really been inside the bathroom for nearly forty minutes?! She rushed past the dark-skinned woman and out into the crowd of the club and proved her suspicions right with a heavy heart and rising anger.

Weiss was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. GrimGrave owns nothing.**_

_**A Game of Theft and Style**_

_Chapter 3 – The Blast from the Past_

Weiss had left. She had left and with a horrible impression of Coco no doubt. What did she think of the fashionista right now? Had she thought that Coco had left when the fencer didn't seem willing to go further? There was a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach and the brunette was certain she would vomit if she didn't scream at the top of her lungs first.

This was a nightmare.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Her hands clenched into fists. She was trembling with anger and distraught. Why had this had to happen? It may not have been smooth sailing with Weiss – not by a long shot – but this was a clusterfuck of drama and stress the fashionista gladly could live without.

"Coco…" Her voice broke through the music and the chatter, sticking out like a sore thumb and the team-leader rounded to face the girl a glare. The mint-green-haired girl had trouble meeting her gaze as she approached her. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just…I had to see you, I had to…I wanted to—"

"But I don't want to see you," Coco spat back at her. Every muscle in her body tensed up and screamed at her to fight, but the urge was quelled enough for the brunette to turn on her heel. The girl behind her said something, but her words fell on deaf ears. Coco walked faster, navigated through the crowd and only ran when she felt a tug on her wrist.

Running in heels is damn near impossible, but where there's a will there's a way, as they say.

By the time she had reached her dorm at Beacon Academy she was out of breath and her feet sore.

"Whoa, you alright, Coco?" Yatsuhashi, ever the gentle giant, approached her as soon as she stepped inside, his face constipated with worry. Even Fox appeared surprised more than anything. She would have hugged them if she wasn't in such a horrible mood and exhausted.

"I don't want to talk about it," was all she managed to say before she scurried to the bathroom.

* * *

After a terrible night with barely any sleep, Coco kept to herself throughout the day. Thankfully there was no school today, but studies could have helped distract her she reasoned. Grateful that she had not run into Weiss during breakfast, the fashionista still dreaded the fact that it was inevitable that they had a talk.

How could she approach her though? What was she supposed to say? Weiss was likely crossed with her and being stood up on a date is not something you just forgive. Poor girl must've felt humiliated, especially since Coco had kissed her right before leaving.

Just what kind of image did the heiress have of her now? Someone only interested in sex and moved on to the next target if she couldn't get it?

Her stomach flip-flopped anxiously and threatened to vacate everything she had eaten so far.

She fell back into her bed, having retreated back to her dorm after breakfast, and stared at the ceiling. Fox and Yatsuhashi had their own agendas for today so they wouldn't bother her thankfully. Velvet, she was told, had stayed over at team RWBY's dorm for the night and likely would remain there with her new girlfriend and all. Lucky her.

Coco groaned.

"Coco?" The brunette propped her arms and offered a surprised wave at the Faunus. "Are you alright? I met Yatsuhashi on the way back and he mentioned you came back last night all exhausted…Are you alright?"

The fashionista slumped back down into her bed. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Bunny ears drooped. "So, uh…You had a date with Weiss, right? How did that go?"

"Not as planned," she admitted. That was putting it mildly.

"…I guess you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Correct."

"Okay…uhm..." The poor thing was fidgeting. Coco didn't like to treat her teammates like this – she trusted them without question – but right now she wanted to be by herself. "I was just swinging by to get some stuff before I head back to team RWBY's room. Ruby and I are going out today."

Coco managed a smile. "That's nice, Velvet. Where are you taking her?"

The Faunus rummaged through her drawers and bags. "I was thinking the small café near the plaza. Something casual, but nice," she replied, undressing and going through her clothes. "Maybe go see a movie afterwards or perhaps go to the park. We can't seem to decide."

Coco didn't respond and let the rabbit-girl get dressed; she opted for hip-hugging jeans and a white buttoned up shirt…or at least partially buttoned up so it could accentuate her cleavage.

Ruby, you lucky gal.

The brunette on the other hand had a girl she liked, but who hated her and a girl she hated, but stirred up drama.

"Okay, I'm heading out!" Coco looked up to see her teammate opening the door with a wink and a wave. "Don't wait up."

"Hey, Velvet?"

The Faunus ceased mid-step. "Yeah?"

She flashed a smile. "Have fun. And take care of your girlfriend, you hear? I have a feeling she's a keeper."

Velvet beamed. "I will. Thanks!"

As soon as the door closed Coco groaned out loud. Ugh. Alone again she let her mind wander back to the heiress. She had to talk to Weiss about this eventually, set things straight. Hopefully it was not too late to mend fences.

What was she supposed to tell her though? That her ex-girlfriend had a Semblance that allowed her to mess with people's heads?

That she had thought she was getting it on with the fencer in the bathroom due to said Semblance?

The fashionista grimaced and covered her face in her hands. If only she had not left for the bathroom or they had chosen a different club or even choosing a different date to go out, this whole dilemma could have been avoided!

Damn that woman! Damn Emerald fucking Sustrai! What had she even seen in that woman? She wasn't even that attractive.

…Well, she did have a nice bod, Coco had to admit; athletic built mocha skin, full breasts, flawless, stylish hair, deep red eyes you could lose yourself in or get stripped naked by their sultry bedroom stare. A voice so hot that every utterance had your thighs clenching—

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. Ok, her ex might have looks, but her personality was rotten!

…Even if her outspoken, quick-witted demeanour had been incredibly charming and refreshing. Her snarky comebacks had been humorous and the way she carried herself with a cool air and a devil-may-care attitude only added to her appeal, whether she was giving someone sass or asking how your day had been.

God. Fucking. Damn it.

She couldn't believe she had fallen for someone like that; someone who ended up betraying her trust and lived a double-life as a thief of hearts. Coco should have seen it coming with the way Emerald's affections were almost entirely physical; she got sex whenever she wanted because the brunette was willing to do anything for her love, only to find Emerald with her teammate, Cinder Fall.

Lesson learned along with a horrible memory ingrained forever.

Had the girl even ever said `I love you´ during their time together? Coco could not remember and nor did it matter.

She was a first-year huntress-in-training back then. She was older now, more aware; better at reading people.

…The stunt her ex had pulled with her Semblance had thrown her off, though. In truth, it had made Coco slightly paranoid since then. It may have been fun and thrilling in the past beyond locked doors, but it had since become a slight worry that was now resurfacing.

And she still had to figure out how to deal with Weiss the next time they met. At the very least she could clear the air between them even if the heiress would not want anything to do with her.

She had to actually approach her first thing first. Find her, talk, and be honest. Owe up for the mistakes that were made and move from there.

That did it. She got out of bed and strode over to the door as she fished up her scroll when there was a knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. GrimGrave owns nothing.**_

_**A Game of Theft and Style**_

Chapter 4 – The Confrontation

It was impressive in the worst way possible how quick you could go from one mood to another. And all it took was to open the door.

"Hey…Coco…"

Coco bristled. "Leave."

"Please, I need to talk to—"

"I don't want to talk! I've had enough of you!"

"Please, Coco! Can you at least hear me out?!"

The brunette's eyes stung as she struggled to close the door. Why wasn't Yatsuhashi or Fox around when you needed them?! They would have been the push the fashionista needed to close the door and keep the bad things out. By keeping the bad things out, old wounds would not open up again and she could go on about her day.

But they weren't here and when it came to Emerald Sustrai, Coco was not as strong as she wanted to be. So against better judgement and hating herself for it, Coco allowed the girl to step inside as she walked over to and sat down on the bed. The mint-green haired girl stood there in the middle of the room, silent and her gaze cast to the floor. She was rubbing her arms, lips parting as if to speak yet no sound came.

Coco glared at her for a solid minute before she finally snapped at Emerald. "Well? If you have something to say, get it over with!"

Emerald flinched and staggered backwards. Coco scrutinized her curiously; the girl she had once called lover was behaving strangely and, as much as she did not wish to dwell on it, it got to her.

She crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Emerald still wasn't saying anything and the brunette's patience was strained to begin with. Emerald was simply standing there, desperately trying to find the right words and taking her sweet fucking time doing so while shifting her weight from one foot to another.

It was infuriating and painful to watch. The Emerald Sustrai Coco had known and loved at one point was cool, outgoing, and snarky with a quick wit. She was fierce when angered and could be downright petty at times and always spoke her mind even if she had trouble to open up when it came to emotional matters. That's why seeing her so careful with her words and looking so vulnerable made it so much more worse; a part of Coco, however small, almost felt bad for her and she hated herself even more for it.

It was unsettling and angering. And then Emerald said few chosen words that caught Coco's attention;

"Cinder and I aren't together anymore. I…I cut ties with her."

Unfortunately it was for the wrong reasons. The fashionista glowered at the girl and her ex-girlfriend still could not look her in the eyes. Perhaps it was the guilt and shame, but liars typically cannot look you in the eyes when they spout whatever crap they're making up, and Coco was not having any of it.

"Uniquely fascinating, Emerald, but I do not care. Go screw Cinder or some unfortunate first-year student for all I care." Crass, but emotions tend to have no filter.

"Coco, please, I…I know what I did was-"

"Wrong? Disgusting? Horrible? Take a pick," Coco spat at her. Letting the girl inside had been a huge mistake. "The list goes on."

"I know…" Emerald sighed. "Look, this isn't easy for me-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Am I making this uncomfortable for you?"

"Okay, I get it, just…Please, listen-"

"No, I don't think you do," Coco sharply shot back. "You show up and interrupt my date, trick me yet again, and show up at my doorstep to reopen old wounds after what you did to me for years. No, Emerald, I don't think you get what you're doing—"

"Would you please just listen to what I have to say?!" The crack in her voice, like the fracture on glass, was startling. For the first time since her arrival did Emerald look at her and had Coco's resentment towards the girl been as strong as it was, she would have felt sorry for her. "…I had hoped to run into you, eventually. I never could bring myself to actually call you and this conversation needed to be held between four eyes." She rubbed her neck, gaze once again cast downwards. "…It didn't work out with her. I thought she was what I wanted…but I realized too late that she was only using me just like she had used everyone else. And by that point you were already gone and too much time had passed. I didn't know how or if I could approach you and…then I saw you at the club and I thought it was my chance, but you were with the Schnee heiress and…I got jealous. My feelings for you resurfaced and…I had no right to be jealous, I know, but it happened all the same. The rest you know."

Coco clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white from the strain. "You're horrible."

"W-What?"

"You were _jealous_?" She got up from the bed. "Jealous?! YOU dumped ME! You left me for Cinder! You used me for sex until you got bored of me! You didn't give a shit about me when we were together and now you were jealous of me being with someone else?! How fucking dare you?!" She took off her sunglasses and tossed them onto the bed before wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Get out. Get out, now, get the hell out! I never want to see you again!"

"Coco, please—!"

The door clicked open for the large young man, a scowl on his face as he spotted Emerald. "What's going on here?"

"Get her out of here, Yatsu!"

Her teammate didn't waste even a second as he strode over and grabbed the mocha-skinned girl by her arm and dragged her out of the room. Emerald barely resisted, thankfully, and soon the door was closed and locked. She was gone.

Coco buried her face in her hands, trembling with rage. A hand gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before she was pulled into the comforting embrace of her swordsman teammate. Coco softly wept into Yatsuhashi's chest, her friend allowing her as much time as she wanted before he eventually asked; "What happened, Coco?"

"Emerald happened, that's what," the fashionista told him. She was shaking with anger, but at least she had calmed down since a moment ago. "Ruined my date with Weiss Schnee and showed up here unannounced. Started spitting out nonsense that made me angry." She sighed. "I'm to blame, too; I allowed her inside despite it all."

"I'm sorry." He hugged her more tightly. "I was just swinging by for a change of clothes, but I can stay if you want to. I just have to call someone first."

"That's sweet, Yatsu. Really." Coco replied. "But you shouldn't cancel your plans for me. I think I rather be alone for a little while."

He frowned at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I have something I need to do anyway. I appreciate the offer though."

That's what she told him, but a part of her wished he had insisted on staying. Alone, her mind raced and went places the brunette rather did not wish to dwell on and she soon found herself burying her face in her pillow. She hadn't cried this much since Emerald broke up with her years ago and evidently the wound had not healed.

"God damn it." She got out of bed and wiped her eyes. "I can't sulk here all day."

She had something to do after all. She glanced down at the Scroll in her hand.

_´Here goes nothing.´_ Coco took a deep breath and ran through the list of contacts and called Weiss.

A few signals went by. Was she perhaps busy? It probably would be better if they talked face-to-face, but Coco needed to talk to her as soon as possible—

_"Weiss Schnee speaking,"_ came from the device, startling the brunette. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Weiss," Coco replied. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to feel nauseous. "It's Coco. Do you have a minute?"

No response. There was breathing coming from the other end and some clearly muffled voices. _"Yes, I suppose. What do you want?"_

_´She's upset with me. I knew it.´_

"Look, about last time…First of all, I'm sorry I kissed you so suddenly. It was a bad move on my part."

Again, no response. Weiss was clearly talking to someone else and was covering the Scroll, but the voices seemed upset. Maybe? _"Yes, that was too forward of you. Not to mention that you bailed on me as well. Were you that upset I wasn't willing?"_

"That wasn't it at all, Weiss. I wanted to give you some space and clear my head. I realized I was in the wrong; you and Ruby had broken up not long ago and I completely ignored how you felt." Taking the silence from the other end as an invitation, Coco continued. "What happened was a mess. Where do I even start…"

She told her everything; the ex and her Semblance, the trickery, the whole story about how they had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. But it didn't matter.

_"I…see. I'm so sorry, Coco. I had no idea."_

"You couldn't possibly have. Neither did I; it was quite the shock for me too."

_"I can imagine." _The heiress sounded so apologetic, bless the girl_. "I'm sorry, Coco, I really am, but it probably wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. You are a kind person and any woman would be lucky to call you their girlfriend. I mean, look at you! It's just…For me, it didn't click you know? But with Ilia…"_

"Ilia?" Coco racked her brain, but the name didn't ring a bell.

Weiss sighed into the scroll. _"She's my girlfriend. We met before and…Well; she approached me after you left. And since I was certain that you had walked out and my previous chemistry with Ilia—"_

"No, I get it." Coco sighed and managed a smile. "I know how it is. Some people simply don't have that chemistry. I understand; I just wanted to apologize and let you know so you don't think ill of me."

_"I appreciate it. I'm sorry that you have to go through with this, though. Is there any way I can help?"_

She scoffed. "Not really, no. I just have to deal with this myself. It's sweet of you to ask, though. Thanks. I guess I'll see you around then."

_"Yeah…again, I'm sorry, Coco."_

"You have no reason to be. Take care." She ended the call quickly after that and tossed the Scroll so it nearly struck the wall. "Great. Now what?"


End file.
